Warriors Percy Jackson Xover I will complete it!
by daughterofnemesis
Summary: This is a crossover between Percy Jackson and Warriors. I promise I will finish it. Sorry but there won't be any reviewer based characters. Sorry. Please R&R! Thank you! Daughter of Nemesis (Revenge is Sweet)
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson Warriors Xover chapter 1

**A/N: I wish I owned PJO and Warriors, but sadly, I do not.**

Chapter 1

Annabeth was reading. That normally wouldn't have been weird, but since Percy, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Nico were all reading too, it was pretty weird. They were all reading the last book in the Omen of the Stars by Erin Hunter. Anyway, Athena had translated it into ancient Greek to try and get them to start reading. Slowly, everyone started shouting, "Done!" When Percy finished, (He was a slow reader) Athena appeared in front of them. "Did everyone like the books?'' She asked. Everyone nodded. "How would you like to experience them first hand? It would be after the Dark Forest Battle obviously. When you die you would get the choice to go back to Camp Half-Blood, or you could go to Starclan in your cat forms." Everyone nodded again. Suddenly Hecate appeared next to Athena. "Done!" She shouted, and everyone disappeared.


	2. Author's note 1

WPJO Crossover Chapter 2

**Okay, this isn't actually a chapter, but I needed to tell you guys some stuff. So they all go in Riverclan for a change, and they're each a moon apart. So here they here…**

**1****st**** born**

**Annabeth=Springkit (Light gold fur, green eyes) I couldn't do gray eyes cause cats don't have gray eyes. Sorry.**

**Jason= Boulderkit (dark gray fur, brown eyes) **

**2****nd**** born**

**Percy= Troutkit (brown fur, green eyes)**

**Piper= Shellkit (cream coloured fur, brown eyes)**

**3****rd**** born **

**Hazel= Hazelkit (Brown fur, brown eyes) I know the name is cliché but whatever.**

**Nico= Darkkit (black fur, black eyes)**

**4****th**** born**

**Leo= Flamekit (Orange-ish fur, brown eyes)**

**Frank= Robinkit (very dark brown fur, lighter brown eyes)**

**And they also kinda have their powers. So here's what they have**

**Annabeth= extremely smart**

**Jason= doesn't get cold easily (I couldn't think of anything better)**

**Percy= great swimmer**

**Piper= really pretty**

**Nico= really stealthy**

**Hazel= great hunter (Prey rich, get it? Ha-ha that was lame.)**

**Leo= unafraid of fire**

**Frank= also really good hunter**

**So yeah. That's really just that. Anyway… On with the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

WPJO Crossover Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter will be a little slow, but it'll get better. Please no flames because this is my first story. Constructive criticism welcome. I promise to finish it though. There won't be any prophecies though, it'll just be normal clan life, well, as normal as you can get. Anyway, on with the show!**

"Come on Moonflower! You can do it!" Appleblossom, the Riverclan medicine cat mewed encouragingly. Suddenly a little golden she-kit slid out. A couple minutes later a gray tom joined her. "They're beautiful!" Moonflower sighed. Moonflower's mate crept in. "What should we name them?" Owlfur asked. I'll name the she-kit and you can name the tom," Moonflower suggested. Owlfur nodded. "The tom will be Boulderkit." Moonflower purred in agreement. "And the she-kit will be Springkit."

One moon later

"You can do it Minnowstream! You're okay!" Appleblossom encouraged, for the second time in two moons. _First Moonflower, then Minnowstream, and now Sweetfoot's expecting kits. How many she-cats will be giving birth these next few moons? _Appleblossom thought. A couple minutes later a dark brown tom lay next to a cream coloured she-kit. The she-kit was already pretty, anyone could see that. Minnowstream purred. "They're beautiful!" She mewed softly. "What will you name them?" Moonflower asked from her corner of the nursery. "This one's Troutkit," Minnowstream mewed, nosing the tom, "In honour of his father, and this one's Shellkit." "Beautiful names," Appleblossom remarked as she left the nursery.

One moon after that

"Sweetfoot you're doing great!" Minnowstream called. Appleblossom nodded. _One more she cat after this. Then hopefully all of these births will be done. I really need an apprentice. Well, there haven't been any apprentices since Graymist became a warrior, and we really need all these new lives. _Appleblossom thought as she helped Sweetfoot along. Soon enough a tom and a she-kit were happily suckling. This time it was Minnowstream who was asking what their names were. Sweetfoot, a very meek and sweet she-cat, answered that she would let her mate, Thornstripe, name them. Appleblossom left the nursery to go get him. When Thornstripe came in, he purred at the kits. "They're beautiful," he murmured to Sweetfoot. "I want you to name them," Sweetfoot told him. "Thank you!" Thornstripe answered, and then started thinking. A couple moments later he thought of two perfect names. "This one is Hazelkit, after Hazelstar," Thornstripe said, nuzzling the she-kit who started pawing at him, even with her eyes closed. He sprang back. "She's a little warrior already!" He exclaimed, obviously happy. "And this one is Darkkit." He said. "Where did he get his colouring from?" He asked, confused. "Well, Blackfur _is_ my mother." Sweetfoot replied. "Good point," Thornstripe replied.

_Another_ moon later

"Tawnyfur, you're nearly there!" Appleblossom encouraged. It had been an unusually difficult birth, but already a tom was lying beside his mother, and another was coming. "It's okay Tawnyfur!" Minnowstream called, though she was obviously worried. A couple minutes later, a second tom lay beside the first, and Tawnyfur was finally breathing normally. "What will you name these two?" Moonflower asked, chuckling slightly as Springkit and Boulderkit played near her nest, arguing about who would be leader in their next game. They started play fighting, and Springkit nearly instantly came out on top, twisting with an invented move and pinning down Boulderkit in an instant. "I get to be leader, I get to be leader!" She taunted, and then scrambled away from Boulderkit's paws. Turning her attention back to Tawnyfur, she repeated her question, "What will you name them?" Tawnyfur snapped back to reality. "This one is Flamekit," She decided, nuzzling the little orange coloured one, and this one is Robinkit, after his father." Tawnyfur decided sadness in her mew at the last part. Robinfoot, the kit's father, had died in a border skirmish a couple days ago. Sweetfoot came back into the nursery. Apparently watching another cat giving birth wasn't her string point. She had run out of the nursery a couple minutes after Tawnyfur had started. "Is everything okay?" She asked quietly. Appleblossom nodded. "Everything's great!"

**A/n: Sorry that was a really long chapter the next ones should be shorter. Hopefully. Since they're all a moon apart it'll be difficult to get to good parts but I'll do my best. When they're all warriors it'll be easier. Anyway, see ya soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

Two moons after the last chapter

"Flamekit, get out of the medicine den!" **(A/N Bet no one saw that coming) **Tawnyfur called, "It's time for Springkit and Boulderkit's apprentice ceremony!" "When can _I_ be an apprentice?" Flamekit whined. "I want to be an apprentice." Appleblossom appeared, holding a struggling Flamekit. "He really likes it in there." Appleblossom remarked. "When he's six moons I wouldn't mind him being my apprentice." Flamekit nodded emphatically. Appleblossom set him down in front of her, and looked up at Hazelstar, perched on her boulder. "The day has come for Springkit and Boulderkit to become apprentices. Thornstripe, you will mentor Springkit. You have shown much honour and bravery, and I trust you will pass those skills onto Springpaw." Springpaw's eyes shone with happiness. "I'm Spring_paw _she muttered happily. Hazelstar continued. "Pinetooth, you are loyal and intelligent. I hope you will pass these qualities on to Boulderpaw." "I'm smart." Boulderpaw muttered as he went to Pinetooth. "I know you are,"" Pinetooth agreed. "Springpaw! Boulderpaw!" The clan cheered. Pinetooth and Boulderpaw padded off to join Springpaw and Thornstripe. Thornstripe nodded to Pinetooth. "Congratulations," Thornstripe mewed, knowing Boulderpaw was Pinetooth's first apprentice. "Thanks!" Pinetooth responded happily. "Should we show Springpaw and Boulderpaw the territory?" Pinetooth asked. Springpaw locked eyes with Thornstripe, begging him to let her go. "Sure," he replied, and they started on their way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 WPJO Crossover

Flamekit was being dragged out of the medicine den again, but this time it was his turn to be apprenticed. He was exploring the den for the last time as a kit. All the other kits already had their mentors. Troutpaw was being mentored by Splashfur, Shellpaw was being mentored by Birdflight, Hazelpaw was being mentored by Graymist, and Darkkit was being mentored by Duskstream. Anyway, Tawnyfur moved over to Flamekit. "You look a mess!" She fretted. She instantly started licking him. "Mom! Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Flamekit whined. "But look at your brother! He looks perfect, and I want you to look just as nice." Tawnyfur retorted. Flamekit relented, knowing that he probably should look his best. After what seemed like forever Flamekit looked as nice as Robinkit. At that point, Hazelstar started the meeting. "All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather at the Boulder!" When everyone had come out, Hazelstar started. "Robinkit, you have reached 6 moons along with your brother. Your mentor will be Owlfur. Owlfur, you have shown much strength, and your hunting skills are unrivalled. Please pass on these skills to Robinpaw." Robinpaw's eyes glowed as he murmured to Owlfur, "I'll be better hunter then even you!" Owlfur chuckled a little as he replied, "I'm sure you will." Hazelstar continued on. "Appleblossom has informed me that Flamekit has taken an interest in the medicine den." A couple cats muttered, "You think?" as Hazelstar continued. "As such, Flamekit will be mentored by Appleblossom. Appleblossom, you are very intelligent and kind. I hope you will pass on these qualities to Flamepaw." "Flamepaw! Robinpaw!" The entire clan cheered. As Flamepaw padded to the medicine cat den, Robinpaw went to the apprentice den, both of their eyes shining.

**A/N: I'm not posting another chapter until someone reviews. So please review! It's really fun writing this. Anyway, I hope to write again soon!**

**~Daughterofnememsis (Revenge is sweet)**


	6. Chapter 6

WPJO Crossover Chapter 6

"Shove over, Springpaw! You're taking part of my nest's place!" Darkpaw complained. "Well, it's not my fault you're so big!" Springpaw countered. "Meanie," Darkpaw muttered as he moved his nest over a bit. Springpaw was getting really annoyed she wasn't a warrior yet. Both she and Boulderpaw had passed their assessments with flying colours, and she was really starting to get annoyed. "It's not like they don't need the warriors," she muttered to Boulderpaw, "Especially after Stonetail died." Boulderpaw nodded gravely. He opened his mouth to say something when Hazelstar padded over. Hazelpaw's eyes shone with happiness, Hazelstar was her hero. Hazelstar beckoned Springpaw and Boulderpaw to follow her. When they reached her den, she started talking. "The reason that you haven't had your warrior ceremony yet is because you haven't gone to the Moonpool yet. I'm going tonight, and I thought you would like to come with me." Springpaw nearly bounced up and down in her excitement. "Can everyone else come too?" she asked. "No, sorry Springpaw, but Troutpaw and Shellpaw are coming as well. Go see Flamepaw and Appleblossom for some traveling herbs." Springpaw raced off, Boulderpaw hot on their heels. "Flamepaw! We need you!" Springpaw mewed as she neared the medicine den. Flamepaw peeked out of the medicine den. "What do you need?" He asked. "We need some traveling herbs," mewed Boulderpaw anxiously. "I'll get Appleblossom," Flamepaw ducked inside. Appleblossom came out slowly. "Why are you four here?" she asked, as Shellpaw and Troutpaw padded out to join them. "We need traveling herbs," Shellpaw answered. "Off to the Moonpool, are you?" Troutpaw nodded vigorously. "Okay then! Flamepaw, I need some chamomile, some burnet, some sorrel, and some daisy. Quick! What do the traveling herbs do?" Flamepaw answered quickly, "It gives a cat strength and energy, and it keeps a cat from getting hungry for a bit." "Good job Flamepaw! Do you want to help mix the herbs?" Appleblossom asked. "I'd love to!" Flamepaw's eyes glowed with her praise. He got to work. When he was done, he divided it among each cat. Springpaw stepped forward, eager to try it. "Blech! That tastes gross!" She turned to spit it out, but Flamepaw stopped her. "Just have some mouse after, it'll wash away the taste." He suggested. Springpaw made a dash for the fresh-kill pile. Everyone had their share with mixed feelings. Hazelstar called them all together, and they started on their journey.


	7. Chapter 7

WPJO Chapter 7

"I'm so excited!" Shellpaw whispered to Boulderpaw as they neared the Moonpool. It was already near moonhigh, and Hazelstar was anxious to go in time. She quickened the pace. Troutpaw was out of breath by the time they reached the Moonpool. Boulderpaw, always the practical one, asked, "Can we hunt now?" "Okay," Hazelstar replied, 'But don't go too near Thunderclan or Riverclan." All four nodded then raced off. Springpaw caught something first, devoured it, and then ran back to Hazelstar. She was already asleep, so Springpaw decided to watch her sleep. Soon though, she got tired, and fell asleep. The others joined her soon after. Springpaw felt a paw shaking her and snapped awake. "Wake up Springpaw! Today's your warrior ceremony!" Springpaw jolted awake at the sound of her leader's voice. "Really?" she asked excitedly. "Tomorrow actually, but I needed to get you awake." Hazelstar replied kindly. Even so, Springpaw was super excited. Soon she would be a warrior! She ran to catch up with the group, excited to tell Thornstripe that she would be a warrior soon. Boulderpaw was just as excited. He desperately wanted to tell Pinetooth. He would be so happy! Boulderpaw had worked sooo hard on his battle moves! And he wasn't bad at fishing either!And now he was going to be a warrior! After a while, he slowed down. What if his friends got jealous? Oh well, he thought, I'll still have Springpaw! And with that he raced breathless all the way to camp, determined to beat Springpaw. But even then, Springpaw beat him. She was fast! He burst into camp breathlessly. Too late, she'd won. As usual.


	8. Chapter 8

WPJO Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I just read this thing about how withholding chapters because you want reviews ** **is cruel and mean, so I just added three more chapters cause I feel super guilty. Anyway, see ya!**

"I Hazelstar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Springpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and honour your clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Springpaw's eyes gazed into Hazelstar's, never blinking. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Springpaw, from now on you shall be known as Springstep. Starclan honours your loyalty and enthusiasm and we welcome you as a full member of Riverclan." Springstep's eyes burned with a triumphant fire, knowing she had achieved her life's goal. Hazelstar continued on. "I Hazelstar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your code and I commend him to you as a warrior in her turn. Boulderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and honour your clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Boulderpaw's paws were shaking, he was so excited. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Boulderpaw, from now on you shall be known as Boulderpelt. Starclan honours your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full member of Riverclan." "Boulderpelt! Springstep!" The clan cheered.


	9. Chapter 9

WPJO Chapter 9!

Sorry I'm super excited that my imagination hasn't given out yet. Whenever I write fanfics I tend to lose track of what I was writing halfway through my first chapter. Lol. Anyway, enjoy!

Flamepaw was super excited. Appleblossom had decided he was ready to become a full-fledged medicine cat, and tonight was the half-moon! When he reached the Moonpool, he was trembling with excitement. He knew that the ceremony had to be kept secret, but he desperately wanted to tell Robinwing. He'd received his warrior name about a half-moon ago, after saving Watermist (an elder) from a fox when she was out wandering. Anyway, it had been Flamepaw who had tended Robinwing's wound, and after a bad infection, which Flamepaw had taken care of completely, Robinwing became a warrior, and Flamepaw was about to become a full medicine cat. The medicine cats neared the Moonpool. Appleblossom began to speak. "Shadepelt, Fleetfoot, and Mousepelt, I have an announcement to make! It's time for Flamepaw to receive his warrior name. Warrior apprentices receive their warrior names when they are ready, and medicine cats receive theirs when they are ready. Flamepaw, after the way you handled Robinwing's injury, you are certainly ready to become a full medicine cat." Flamepaw's eyes grew wider by the second. _Thank you Robinwing! _He thought as Appleblossom beckoned him forward with her tail. "I, Appleblossom, medicine cat of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his clan many moons. Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Appleblossom's eyes burned into Flamepaw's. "I do." He replied, looking back at Appleblossom with eyes burning with triumphant fire. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your true name as medicine cat. Flamepaw, from this moment you shall be known as Flamelight. Starclan honours your tireless energy and loyalty." Everyone started congratulating Flamelight. But the night was still young, and he lapped up the moonlit water.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 1 O  
"And so," hazelstar concluded, "tonight is the perfect night to raid the border of shadowclan." The clan yowled in agreement. Darkfoot asked the obvious question, "who will go?" "Well," replied Hazelstar, " you will, as well as Hazelbright, owlfur, troutfall, springstep, and thornstripe." Shellheart stepped forward to nuzzle owlfur. "Good luck!" She said, " and come back soon." Then, quietly, she added, "Don't forget about our kits!" Owlfur purred in agreement. "I'll stay safe. See you tomorrow!" And with that, he raced off to join the other cats. Although she wasn't the eldest cat, springstep joined thornstripe in organizing the battle patrol. Soon enough, they were at the border, spraying a scent line much further out to shadowclan's territory than usual. Unfortunately, a passing border patrol spotted them, and, being shadowclan cats, they attacked. Icesky jumped on darkfoot before anyone realized what was going on. Suddenly mass fury broke out. Icesky had darkfoot pinned down and no one was near enough to save him. Icesky made a scourge-like move, and darkfoot lay near death


	11. Chapter 11

WPJO Chapter 12!

Meanwhile on the battlefield…

"Darkfoot! No!" Hazelbright yowled. She bounded over. "Flamelight! Get over here!" Flamelight raced over. "What happened? He asked, assessing the situation with panicked eyes. "It's bad. I-I think he's dying." Hazelbright reported sadly. Flamelight instantly ran to get cobwebs. He pressed the cobwebs into his fur. He told Hazelbright to continue while he ran to get some goldenrod, horsetail and raspberry leaves. He made it into a poultice and forced Darkfoot to eat it. Darkfoot opened his eyes for a moment, energized by the herbs. "Hazelbright," he murmured. "Don't be sad. Know that I am always with you, at least in Starclan. Goodbye." And then he died


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry u guys! I haven't been on for a while cause of mid-terms/studying. I'm back now though!**

when Darkfoot woke up. he was in a land of darkness. "Who's there?" he called out, but there was no answer. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light, and he was sucked into a portal.

* * *

"Darkfoot" someone said teasingly. "Wake up!" He blinked open his eyes. "Who-who are you?" He asked. Suddenly he realized he was in a twoleg body. "What the heck is going on? Why am I a twoleg?" he asked. His eyes stretched further open. "And why am I in a twoleg nest?" He whirled around. "And who are you?" He asked, starting to panic. "Where's Hazelbright? Wait... Am I dead?" "Yes dear, you're dead." The strange twoleg answered. "but you have a choice to make. You could stay as a twoleg, but you would forget what it's like to be a warrior, or you can go to Starclan, but you will never know what it's like to be a twoleg." It should have been a no-brainer. Go to Starclan and watch over his clan. But Darkfoot hesitated. "What would my name be if I was a twoleg?" He asked, not knowing what else to ask. "Nico DiAngelo." The twoleg replied. "And what's your name?" He asked. "Hecate. Goddess of Magic, crossroads, and the mist." Darkfoot was intrigued. He loved being a warrior, but he wanted to try being a twoleg. He just had one more question. "Will my spirit still be partially in Starclan? like, will Flamelight be able to see me when he visit's Starclan?" "Yes Nico -er- Darkfoot." Darkfoot instantly decided what he wanted to do. He would forget being a warrior. "I want to be a twoleg." There was another flash of light.

* * *

Nico woke up in his bed in the Hades cabin. "Weird dream," he muttered to himself as he got out of bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: My English teacher just told the class that we're going to have a lot of grammar questions on our mid-terms so sorry if this chapter is too grammar-y for you, I just have to practice.**

Springstep walked into the gathering with her head held high. It was her first gathering as a queen! She was carrying Troutfall's kits. She went to chat with some cats she knew from Windclan, and then started chatting. After a while Morningstar, Thunderclan's leader, stepped forward. Cats of all Clans, let the gathering begin. Springstep glanced at the moon, still bright as ever. Rabbitfur noticed her gaze and asked, "Is everything all right?" "Of course," Springstep replied, "Just checking." They turned their attention back to Morningstar. "And we have one new warrior, Birchwhisker." She was saying. She continued on for a bit and then stepped back to let Darkstar speak. "Shadowclan is doing fairly well. We have gotten well quickly after the border attack, and we will make sure it never happens again." Darkstar growled in Hazelstar's direction. Then it was Hazelstar's turn. "We have all gotten well after the little border tiff, except of course, Darkfoot." she mewed, looking with sadness in Hazelbright's direction. Hazelstar continued quickly on. "Prey is running well, and we are all ready for another battle should the need for one occur." she threatened. Springstep glanced at the sky again. Clouds were beginning to cover the clouds again. That could not be good. She managed to catch Hazelstar's eye and jerked her chin in the moon's direction. She got the message and her fur began to lie flat again. Sedgestar also saw what was going on and quickly stepped forward. "Windclan is also doing well. We have two new warriors, Amberflight and Swiftsky." Springstep looked over at Rabbitfur. "You didn't tell me your kits became warriors!" She exclaimed. Rabbitfur laughed. "I wanted it to be a surprise!" A little bit later the gathering ended, Springstep said her goodbyes and headed off to camp. Just before she left the island she heard Rabbitfur panting behind her. "When are you expecting your kits?" She asked. "In a moon." Springstep replied, then ran off after her clanmates.

**A/N: When I wrote the word clanmates I accidentally wrote classmates. Lol. **


	14. Author's note 2

**It's my birthday! I had a dream about how to end my fan fic so I had to get started as soon as I woke up. I'm basically doing a huge time skip so I'll fill you in on what happened. Springstep is now Springstar. Flamelight retired and now the medicine cat is a cat named Waterwing. Of all of those cats who were PJO characters, who were alive in the beginning, only Springstar, Hazelbright, Troutfall, Boulderpelt and Shellheart are still alive. Those who are dead all chose to go to Starclan. If you're wondering what happens when they choose Starclan, they do have a version of themselves in Human world, but they are being "controlled" by Rick Riordan. Oh! Icesky is now Icestar, and somehow has learned Scourge's battle style. He hates Riverclan for whatever reason, and is trying to kill all the cats in Riverclan. Anyway, on with the story!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hazelbright, Springstar, Boulderpelt, Shellheart, and Troutfall stood in a circle around Icestar. He had been trying to take over Riverclan for the ninth time. Each time, he had lost a life. Icestar stood defiantly, spitting in each cat's face. He seemed not to know he was defeated, outnumbered, that all his warriors had fled. Hazelbright looked to the stars, as if asking Starclan what to do. The other cats followed her lead. Suddenly five shooting stars zipped across the sky. A voice was heard by all the cats except Icestar...

_Five shall rid the River of Ice, and Peace will come to the river once more._

Each knew what they must do. They all stepped back, except Springstar. "You killed my kits." She spat in his face. Hazelbright stepped forward. "You killed my brother" Shellheart stepped forward. "You killed my mate." Troutfall stepped forward. "You killed my mother." Finally Boulderpelt stepped forward. "You killed our leader." They all stepped back in to the circle. "You can leave now, and never return, or we can make you leave. Your choice." Shellheart stepped back, allowing a path out of the circle, into the twolegplace beyond. Icestar, eyes wide with fear, raced out of the circle, never to return. But then, about a day later, he was hit by a monster.


	16. Epilogue

The Dark forest cats had been in disarray ever since the battle. All of their leaders had been killed, and no-one knew what to do. But then one day, a whitish cat came to them. He had an air of leadership to him and the cats came to him. They asked what his name was. He replied, "I am Icestar, and you will help me plan my revenge."


End file.
